$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {2} & {-1} \\ {-2} & {0} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {3} & {3} \\ {-1} & {-2} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2}-{-2} & {2}-{3} & {-1}-{3} \\ {-2}-{-1} & {0}-{-2} & {-2}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {-1} & {-4} \\ {-1} & {2} & {-3}\end{array}\right]}$